User talk:Dark Energy
Welcome! The Covenant I already made a game called the Covenant. Rename it.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 02:38, 14 December 2007 (UTC) No, don't. I will just make it so that there can be 2 games called The Covenant Covenant (The evil O,malley) and The Covenant (Dark Energy). That way, everybody wins. I'll change it anyway, I like Halo: The Covenant better anyway. ;) --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:41, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Elite Naming Procedure Elite names go as this; Before the Covenant Civil War; Short First name, and a last name beginning with ' and ending with the -ee suffix. Example: Jerd 'Poramee After the Covenant Civil War; Same as before, except, without the -ee suffix. Example: Jerd 'Poram --''"Seek the truth and, perhaps, you will find it"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions If you make articles out of something that's already been made, you need to put your name in the title (example: Installation 03 (Dark Energy) or Second Ark (Dark Energy)) and put at the top of the page. -- Mini-Pages Dear Dark Energy, Please do not make Halo Fanon Mini-pages, as they can be quite annoying to clear up the red links, unless you do it yourself which I find highly unlikely. Please use w:c:halo:Carbine to link to carbine, or change it to link to other pages instead. Thanks, --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 12:55, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Another thing, do not make a mini-page, then place fanon info on it. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 13:21, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Template Creation Welcome to Halo-Fanon! It's always good to have new blood on the site... (not that we're vampires or anything...) In answer to you question about templates, here's how you make one: #In the "Create Page Box" on the Main Page, type in: Template:Putyourtemplate'snamehere #Hit the "Create" button. #Type in the coding for your template. For more help on this, see RelentlessRecusant or Roteratilbo, the site's bureacrats. #Save changes, correct any errors, and begin using your template. #Use your template on pages by typing: Hope that helps! If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other administrators. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:46, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Canon Pages Dear Dark Energy, Please do not add fanon info to a canon page such as James-001 and John-117. It will be taken off the page as soon as it is spotted. If you would like to have a page like that with fanon info, make it on your user namespace. Another thing, do not add property templates to canon pages either. Thank you for your time. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:02, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Ban Firstly you were banned because you left harrasing messages on talk pages, now, because you had dodged your ban, your 1 month ban has been doubled. Any further dodges will result in increased bans. --Ajax 013 17:17, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Unblocking (12-23-07) Dear Dark Energy, I have recieved your email and replied. It is against Wikia policy to remove a block because another person in real life hijacked an account. All users of the account are held responsible, regardless of whoever hijacked it. However, in this case, I will assume good faith and unblock you on the premise your six-year-old little brother took your account. In the future, however, for your sake, please ensure he never touches your account, or the block will be far more severe in duration. Thus, you have been unblocked. ^^ Happy hollidays and have a Merry New Year! Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 09:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) User: Spartan G-23/Tales of the CAF Dear Dark Energy, I have chosen you to star in my fiction series, Tales of the CAF. The story is essentially about placing Halo-Fanon users as real soldiers, who fight and die to stop WWIII. If you have any questions about this feel free to ask. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 05:04, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Do I make a character or use my old one?--Dark Energy 15:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) No, I make all the characters and use them. I was just letting you know that there would be a character named after you in the series. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 16:35, 24 December 2007 (UTC) roleplay sure i would like to do it sometime.Eaite'Oodat 14:24, 25 December 2007 (UTC) I don't know I don't know what we should call it but it is going to be an alternative thnig like Halo Whaat if. Eaite'Oodat 16:54, 26 December 2007 (UTC) you can you can write the roleplay i aam more of a article making kind of writer.Eaite'Oodat 17:11, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Abu Abu has a berserker abillity similar to my character Icsa. Eaite'Oodat 01:38, 27 December 2007 (UTC) No this is Eaite'Oodatee. This is Icsa 'Fniasee. Can u tell the difference Eaite and Icsa are very different characters. ??? "What is this hatred, that drives the sinner?" "And yet, in my mind, you are but... a beginner." Can i use this line for my Character Keju 'Oodatee. Fine Abu can be part of the program , but he and Eaite never met during it, and he has to be born at this time October 22, 2527 okay. Because the Program started at october 25, 2527, and he can not be one of the Elites to make the Expectation Rating because then he would have been forced to wear the Elite combat harness 2.0 u did not read the article properly only 54 Elites Survived the program the others died, and out of the 54 only 22 made the Expectation Rating which means they get have to be forced to wear the Elite combat harness 2.0 . the other survivers were put into special forces section. Also the program only took Elites under the age of three. The reason it was made so late was Keju wanted to have a child of his in the program and he would not start it unless he had a child to be in it. can't the program was made after Eaite and Keju was not born that early and it was made after the spartans program to counter it keju was one of the smartest elites around and was the only elite to think about it. Also it will completely mess up my Fanon. Sure yeah he can have the elite combat harness 2.0 and to make ti better his won't have the bomb built in. though he will get it from eaite in new allies Tales of the CAF Just to let you know, I have released the next chapter. Check it out if you want. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 00:48, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Canon I would like to point out what you seem to not comprehend. First, you and ShadowedSpider's problems are nowhere near the same. Your problem (so far as I can see) is merely that you refuse to accept that your Elite needs a last name. ShadowedSpider's problem is that he is putting such a large amount of weaponry on such a small ship, it's physically impossible, he created an unbelievably overpowered race of robots (the things could change form!), and that he's doing impossible things with genetics (I've only looked at his ship articles, the Kashan and his Spartan-V's; I don't know if he has any other problems). True that anything is possible, but only within the limits of canon. It's like driving a car: you must follow the speed-limit, or you'll be in trouble and a ticket. Oh, sure, you can be stubborn and not pay the ticket or something along those lines, but what does that get you? In worse trouble, possibly jail. This is the Halo universe, a fact that has been repeated through the entire existence of this site by the Evil O'Malley. You have to remain within its' limit, its' possibilities. But, you're probably not even going to listen to this, so why am I even bothering? Have it your way. I was trying to save you for your fate. Your name will be forever remembered in the Great Lamentation. -- There is no Great Lamentation. It's a joke. You see, back at the beginning of the site, there was an RP, link Halo: Glorious Oblivion, called Halo: Hollow Bastion. The invite to this RP said at the end "Join us in the fight, and your name will forever be remembered in the Great Tome". Now, I'm still not sure exactly what that means, but I was just using it as a joke. -- Covenant Journey Thanks for the praise on the game man. As you can tell by the time it took me to reply I don't visit Halofanon often anymore, but when I do finish it I'll let you know. --Pious Inquisitor 16:03, 2 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Halo 2: Rise of the Flood Dear Dark Energy, See this. It says you deleted your own article...err...yeah. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 21:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Ban Dear Dark Energy, Due to the abusing of multiple accounts, also known as sockpuppeting, and the previous ban earlier, Ajax has placed a permanent ban on you. This means that unfortunately, you can no longer edit the wiki. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:19, 27 January 2008 (UTC)